Lights, Camera, Action
by duffshel
Summary: He worked a case like always. Now there was a camera and a light in his face. Again. One Shot”I Like to Watch”


**Summary: **He worked a case like always. Now there was a camera and a light in his face. Again. One Shot-"I Like to Watch"

**Timeline: **Season 6,

**Disclaimer: **This is all written in fun and trial for something new. Everything CSI is not mine and never will be. It belongs to the creative talent of the actors, the writers, the directors, and producers. I am not making any money off of this. Only meant to offer something new on something already so great. No reason to sue.

**Title: Lights, Camera, Action**

**By: duffshel**

**Author's Note: **Loved the episode, but I couldn't help, but to start to write almost right after Nick's tiny little scene. This just hit and no clue if I like it or not. Thought I would share it anyways. I was late on my chapter for And the Thunder Rolls and wanted to give a little treat. So, if you read it and would like to say something about it, I won't stop ya. Though, if you do, would love to hear about your take on the episode. All I have to say, is poor Brass at the end! Dang, but that sucked for him! Alright, I'm done. Go take a look!

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

The cameras were annoying. They were everywhere in the lab. He couldn't get away from them. Hell, Hodges was moving them around like pawns in a game of chess. And that light that they had, it was bright. It hurt his eyes.

He had gotten cornered in the empty lab room he had been working in. He had been working with the prints on the flowers and the tape. Nothing had come up in the system. His guy had been clean up until now. So, he had gotten a uniform and went out for a little field trip.

It had been a nice little flower shop. Smelled real good. Cleaned out all the lab smells and almost made him light headed as he walked around waiting for the clerk to become available. She was busy with a woman and who appeared to be her husband. They were looking at the brightly colored, red roses. Big and full. Looked like lips ready for a kiss.

His face had flushed at that thought, but he continued to look around. Lilies had always caught his eye though he would never tell anyone. The best were the large orange ones with white and pale flecks throughout the petals. And the ones the shop had were some of the best he had ever seen. Without much thought, his pale index finger brushed against the fresh silk.

The clerk came over quickly when she had made her sale. Her face was full with smile and warmth. Here was a woman that loved her job and was perfectly open to showing it. Once upon a time, he had been like that. Smile ready on the drop of a dime. Now, it was more of a struggle. Better, but still a struggle.

"Wha' c'n Ah do for ya, Suga'?"

Her accent rolled over him, reminding him of home. Friends of his mother had sounded like that. It only added to her appeal. This shop must make good money if she could follow that smile with such a voice. And none of it dropped when she went to her records to find the information he had asked. Of course he hadn't said it was part of a rape crime. Just that he was looking for something for the crime lab.

The slip of paper felt heavy in his hand as he smiled and thanked her. She only smiled more and took his hand in hers. Some words were spoken, mostly about his taste in fine flowers. Though he tried to refuse, he left with three of those large, beautiful lilies in his hand.

With a great deal of care, he placed the flowers on the floor of the passenger. Sunlight would help the dying process even more. He wanted to help stop it, save them for as long as possible. Not that anyone would be allowed to see them. No, they were for him and that was it.

But now, back in the lab, the flowers were forgotten. Only thing now was the bright, white light and the black tube of the microphone hanging down in his face as he gulped. They had asked if they could use him for a clip. He wanted to refuse, but hell; even Grissom let them follow him around. It wouldn't look good if he said no.

So, here he was trying not to stumble over his words as he explained things to him. He tried to be as civil as possible. His mind kept telling him to keep it straight and clear. Don't let them stay any longer than necessary. And they said thanks for it when they were done. Now they could leave.

He looked down at the evidence he had spread out on the steel table in front of him. The light hadn't moved. But the microphone had come closer. It followed his head with every move he made. A voice burst into his space again. That damn interviewer was onto something by the sound of his tone.

"Mr. Stokes? Isn't it true that you were recently buried in the ground?"

It was a question that was asked with so much interest, so much curiosity. He should have been expecting it. These people seemed to know a little about everyone in the lab. Sophia had told him they knew she used to be CSI and then went on to become a detective. And his crisis had made headlines that week.

"Is it true?"

The voice was begging for something. He nodded his head, not lifting his eyes. The light was still there and the question hadn't helped his thoughts. Images of dirt and metal filled his eyes as he starred down at the bagged plants. It was enough. The light switched off.

A gentle hand rested on his shoulder as the sound of feet left the room, "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to push."

He was left alone now. People were moving around outside the room. There were other people, but yet he couldn't help to feel alone. Something needed to be done about this case. But his attention was distracted. He shook his head and cleared them as best he could.

Gathering up everything he had been looking over, he headed out of the room. The crew was now shoving its way into the DNA lab. His body shivered at the thought of so many people meshed in with that equipment. It was tight as it was with only three people. Now there were a lot more.

His gaze shifted and he caught sight of Warrick bent over a table in another room. There were some cans and papers that his partner was shifting through. It appeared that the man was busy so he walked past without a word. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Warrick reach for his phone. He strained a little and could hear it ring. But he kept moving.

Hodges was still primping, getting ready for the cameras to appear at anytime. At one point in his life, he may have been like that. Attention wasn't all that bad, the good kind anyways. But there was always that line it could cross. His line was long gone, back in the dust.

The lab suddenly was quiet. It was true it appeared, people flocked to where things happened. And things were happening behind him. He rubbed at his left eye and cheek as his feet carried him to the locker room. This shift was over for him early. He had a trial to sit in on that following day. Grissom said he was to leave once he had his part of the case completely. No more overtime this week.

It was bleak and dark in the damp room. Everything had appeared to be that way now that the camera light was gone. Bright lights always messed with the eyes, the mind. He would never learn to filter the intensity out again. Never had the chance anymore. The light took apart all his thoughts. Left him in the dark almost.

Grabbing his stuff and slamming the door shut, he ducked his head and started his journey to the door. He didn't know if the camera crew knew he was done. There were other people to follow around. But he was also a "celebrity" CSI. Face on the news and everything. Now he was a face for their show. His face had been captured one too many times by a camera. Green light, yellow light, white light. It was all the same on the other side of the lens.

Only the camera man looked up at his brick passing. The eyes were kind, proving he was allowed to leave. He snorted a little at that thought.

'_He was being allowed to leave. Leave the place he worked. Allowed to leave a place he felt safe_.'

The glass doors were cool as he pushed them to exit the building. His truck was parked in the normal spot. Not too many steps to get into the new, safe place. He held the steering wheel tightly as he got his heart rate under control. Now that he was out and away, he got the sudden rush on how hard it all had been. Never clicked when it was happening. But now he knew.

Color caught his eyes and he glanced down to his right. The lilies looked as fresh as they had when he had left the flower shop. He made a mental note to remember that place. It was a great shop and he wanted to help keep that nice lady in business.

He reached down and picked up the fragile plants. A finger brushed against the petals again, like in the shop. Now he would go home, put them in a vase, place them next to the television. And they would distract him for a little bit. But he still didn't know what else to do. To take his mind away from those lights. Those lights, camera, action.

**The End**


End file.
